


Plumas de azúcar

by LexSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sevco, Underage Sex, snaco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/pseuds/LexSnape
Summary: La lengua rosada acarició la parte superior de la pluma de azúcar, y Severus no pudo apartar la mirada por más que trató.





	Plumas de azúcar

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial "Palabras Oscuras" del foro "El lado oscuro de la fama", con la palabra materialista.
> 
> Historia beteada por G. Mauvaise.

La lengua rosada acarició la parte superior de la pluma de azúcar, y Severus no pudo apartar la mirada por más que trató. Durante los últimos quince minutos de clase Draco había estado torturándolo de la manera más vil posible, y aunque esas malditas cosas no estaban permitidas dentro de los salones de clase, él no iba a ser quien le dijera al rubio adolescente que parara. No tenía la más mínima intención de castigarlo, y mucho menos de quitarle puntos… pero la situación dentro de sus túnicas empezaba a ser cada vez más dura, y la idea de tener al chico solo para él durante unas horas era tentadora.

La sonrisita en esos finos labios rosados lo estaba retando, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada la campana sonó y todos los alumnos bajaron sus plumas en el momento que la varita de Snape se levantó y todos los pergaminos de exámenes volaron, directamente a su escritorio.

—Pueden irse, y más les vale entregar la tarea de verano completa esta vez.

Los idiotas recogieron con rapidez sus cosas y salieron por la puerta en un tiempo record que a Severus le habría parecido insultante si le importara siquiera un poco lo que esos ignorantes pensaran de él. Por el contrario, su tormento con cabellos rubios recogió sus cosas de manera lenta y ambos se quedaron solos en el aula en cuestión de segundos.

—Te pareció divertido el examen, ¿no? —gruñó Severus, y Draco soltó una carcajada divertida mientras abandonaba las cosas en su pupitre y prácticamente corría en dirección al hombre sentado tras su escritorio.

Severus estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero el chico se sentó a horcajadas en sus piernas, y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello al hombre. Casi instintivamente la varita de Snape se levantó, cerrando la puerta de salón y poniendo el seguro, mientras que la otra mano del moreno sostenía al chico de la cadera.

—Fue una tortura… Anoche tuve este sueño… y… bueno… quería probar que se sentiría… Ya sabes… Tenerte en mi… boca… —la explicación definitivamente no era la cosa más sexy del mundo, pero el chico retorciéndose sobre de él y con el rostro cubierto de un color rosado fueron todo lo que necesitó para tomar al chico de catorce años del cuello y tirar de él.

Sus labios chocaron y Draco gimió en la boca de su padrino, abriendo la boca, permitiendo que la lengua del hombre ahondara el beso y lo dominara por completo. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Draco fue reaccionando, su erección creciendo a la par que sentía a Severus empujar hacía él con la suya. Cuando Draco se sintió realmente cerca se alejó de él y se bajó de las piernas del hombre para ponerse de rodillas.

Severus se desabrochó la túnica y después el pantalón, y mientras el pequeño materialista se inclinaba a darle la primera lamida tentadora, con sus finas túnicas ensuciándose en el piso de las mazmorras de Hogwarts, el hombre no pudo más que pensar en lo malditamente afortunado que era de que el adolescente pasaría las vacaciones  _con él_  y no en Malfoy Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tenía ganas de un poco de SevCo, y algo cursi, así que esto fue lo que salió.  
> ¡Besos!


End file.
